So far, two types of hypodermic syringes have been manufactured for many years, both of them reusable. The first ones, made of glass and replaceable hypodermic needles, lasts over a century; in recent years a second type emerged from the medical equipament factories, the ones called discarded type set with a plastic body unit and the standard needle, which both should be discarded after the first and sole use. Irrespective of the material used in this medical equipment, the basic components are identical in form and function. The standard syringe includes a cylindrical body (or capsule) fitted snugly onto a hollow needle, and an air-tight piston that features a wider section of its top part to help operator fingers to push it down inserting the desired liquid into the human body or pulling it back on to collect the proper material.
The thrown-away type hypodermic syringes and hypodermic needles are already sterilized at the factory by state-of-the-art devices, and free from any and all molesting agents, and packed into sealed plastic envelopes to remain aseptic for years until the moment of use. However, this directive became useless due to the fact that non-authorized people and drug addicts kept on using them indiscriminately and this led to a spread of diseases and became a public nuisance.
The reusing of hypodermic syringes and their hypodermic needles are conducive to contamination and in general use among drug addicts and infected patients can and will produce collateral harmful effects in the human body.
The self-destructive hypodermic syringe and its hypodermic needle eliminates, once for all, any reusing of the assembly so providing the safety and reliability demanded by all.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a self-destructive syringe that prevents reuse of the syringe.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-destructive syringe that is easy-to-use, reliable, and relatively inexpensive.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a self-destructive syringe that resists the transmission of disease.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.